


At a snail's pace

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [70]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Injured Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: What if the aftermath of Gerard kidnapping Stiles was slightly different?
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 27
Kudos: 250





	At a snail's pace

**Author's Note:**

> I stopped the story where I wanted it to stop. The rest is up to your imagination. Tell me how you think it will proceed.

Stiles was moving at a snail's pace. His whole body was covered in cuts and bruises. Some of them were deep and still bleeding, others were just shallow enough they had already scabbed over. With a suppressed groan he settled into the driver's seat of Roscoe. His head thudded back against the headrest and he just tried to breathe through the pain. He swallowed his own spit wrong and started to cough. It was agony as every cough jostled his ribs. 

Still breathless he pulled his hand away from his lips. They came away bloody and Stiles knew he was in deep shit. 

He looked around and found the whole pack gone. 

Not one of them had checked up on him.

Erica and Boyd, he could understand. They had been beaten up by Gerard Argent and his goons just like he had been.

Jackson and Lydia, he also could understand with Lydia pulling Jackson back from the brink of shifting into something so deadly he didn't even want to think about.

Newly traumatized through bite-rape Derek he could forgive. Even Peter, newly back from the dead and worried for his last living relative.

But Isaac and Scott he could not forgive.

For proclaiming to be his best friend and brother on a daily basis Scott dropped the ball so often, it wasn't funny even more.

Stiles tried to reach his phone while coughing up more blood.

He just knew he was fucked when the phone slipped from his bloody fingers. 

Breathing became harder by the breath.

Blood bubbled on his lips that were turning blue.

Everything hurt and the world was steadily slipping away from him.

Stiles regretted so many things and his last thought drifted to Peter. He never told him that he knew what they were. 

As the world closed in on him, he gasped his name and suddenly he was no more.

OoO

Peter felt a pull in his chest. He nearly dropped Derek when he realized what was happening.

His mate was dying. 

He was reaching out to him.

But he was dying.

»Go! GO!« Derek shouted at him and practically shoved his uncle into motion.

Peter ran back to where they had come from. 

He skidded around a corner, nearly falling because of the rain-wet pavement. 

There stood the jeep Stiles had crashed through a wall to help them.

And inside Stiles sat.

Deathly pale.

His breathing labored.

Blood coating his lips. Lips already turning blue.

Peter ripped the door of the jeep away.

His hands performing an instinctive bodycheck.

He found a rip that had pierced Stiles' lung.

His heart was barely beating but for now, he was still alive if deeply unconscious.

Before he could talk himself out of it, Peter placed bites on Stiles' already injured wrists, onto his sides and his neck. 

The more 'venom' pushed into Stiles now the faster the turn would be and hopefully keep Stiles, his mate, alive.

He didn't even think about the fact that he wasn't an Alpha anymore and couldn't turn people. 

There was just this overwhelming need to save his mate.

OoO

The Nemeton was laying dormant. Listening, waiting. If asked it couldn't tell what it was waiting for but the moment it happened, the Nemeton knew.

One of the Hales, one of her children, was reaching out. Seeking help for its critically injured mate.

It was the one who had burned, who had died in the fire and had come back again.

He had lost so much already.

She couldn't let him suffer through something so horrible again.

The Nemeton pushed a brand new Alpha Spark his ways while using the power of the ley lines to keep his mate alive.

The mate, who was to be her new guardian. Who was finally old enough, mature enough to step up. Who knew nothing of his heritage since the former Hale Alpha and the emissary had taken the knowledge away from both his mother and the boy he was back then.

She would rectify the situation she thought and gathered Stiles' soul close while feeding him the knowledge of generations of guardians and nurturing his spark from a mere spark to an inferno. The Nemeton bathed both the newly minted Alpha and his mate in the energy of the ley lines, healing them, melding them together.

When she was finished with her task she was proud of herself.

She had chosen new protectors for her territory.

Now she only had to take care of the impostors who tried to destroy or control her.

OoO

Peter stared at his reflection. His eyes were glowing ruby red in the dark without him stealing an Alpha Spark. His bond with Derek was still thrumming so his nephew hadn't died suddenly.

His hands were shaking when he checked over Stiles' body again. 

He found it healing rapidly and he breathed a little easier for it. 

But he knew he had to get both of them away from here before someone happened upon them all bloody.

OoO

When he came back to consciousness he was breathing easier and felt better than he could remember.

Slowly checking up his body from his toes upwards he found he wasn't hurting anymore. But he wasn't feeling the fuzzy feeling morphine always gave him. 

His eyes blinked open and he found himself in an unfamiliar room. 

It was tastefully decorated in creams and earthy browns. 

It smelled familiar.

That thought made everything about him screech to a halt.

Smell was never one of his strong senses.

He tried to figure out what was going on.

There was a warm thrum at the back of his head that seemed to nudge at him and suddenly he knew. He just knew.

Slowly Stiles rose from the bed he had been lying on naked.

The sheets slipped away and he padded over towards the door that led to the bathroom.

He relieved himself and took a short shower, washing away the last of the blood that had coated his whole body when he had nearly died in his jeep. 

Refreshed he dried himself and studied himself in the mirror.

He had changed and yet he hadn't.

His hair was the same tousled mess it always was. His muscle definition hadn't changed much. His friends always thought him scrawny but with all the running and weightlifting he did on the regular to keep himself from bouncing off the walls, he was pretty well muscled.

Since he didn't want to just take some of Peter's clothing he walked out of the bedroom naked as he was.

Stiles wasn't ashamed of how he looked and he knew the wolves weren't body shy. At least the born ones weren't.

OoO

Peter heard Stiles wake. He listened to him moving around and taking a shower.

He wanted to go to him but at the same time, he knew he had to wait for Stiles to come to him.

To have something to do Peter walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. 

OoO

Stiles followed his instincts and sneaked through the house. He sniffed out where Peter was and wrapped himself around Peter's back, he nuzzled his neck and pressed a kiss against the other man's fast-beating pulse.

»Morning,« he mumbled.

Peter who had gone very still when Stiles wrapped his arms around him, turned his head to the side with a smile.

»Good morning, darling,« he answered and pressed a soft kiss against the corner of Stiles' mouth.

»Are you okay, Peter?«, Stiles asked softly, his hands resting over Peter's heart and bellybutton.

Peter leaned back into the embrace and nodded.

»Yeah … it was … an overwhelming experience, but the result … I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. Do you regret me saving you?«

The question made Peter's voice wafer.

Stiles hugged him closer.

»I am happy you did it. I thought I would die there in my car because my friends didn't care enough to check on the pack human … you saved me … and … it is so much more than I can express with words. I suddenly remember so many things … the Nemeton is thrumming at the back of my head. I feel a bond with you … and … I want it … I want it all, really … but I need time, Peter. This is so much change at once,« Stiles tried to put his racing thoughts into words.

Peter finally turned and wrapped Stiles into a hug too.

»We have all the time in the world, Stiles. We can take this at a snail's pace if that is what you need. Just having you by my side is enough,« he said softly and carded his fingers through Stiles' dark wet curls. 

Stiles leaned into the touch with a smile.

»Maybe not a snail's pace but let us take our time … relationships and sex … both are really new to me. I have no idea what I'm doing and … yeah,« he mumbled with a blush staining his cheeks when he thought about his virgin status.

Peter smiled back.

»We will have to take care of the baby wolves before we do more. I think with the help of the Nemeton you can turn Scott back to human. The others too, if they want it. They either have to come to heel under either Derek's or my leadership or leave the territory. I will not have them run around unchecked any longer,« Peter said.

Stiles nodded in understanding. Before he could utter another word, his stomach started growling and he blushed.

»Take a seat, Stiles. I've got breakfast ready for both of us,« he said. 

Stiles didn't hesitate to follow the order.

He slipped away and sat down only to realize that Peter hadn't moved.

»Everything okay?«, Stiles asked him softly.

Peter shook his head mutely.

»I wish I could keep you like this for the rest of our lives,« he whispered.

Stiles blushed and turned his head to the side. He didn't know what to say, so he kept his silence.

Peter gently scented him, before dishing up their breakfast.

They ate in silence before they moved back into the bedroom, where they curled up under the blankets and started to plan how to take care of their territory. 

Stiles felt safe in Peter's arms and when they finally had hammered out just how they would portray the situation to the pack, he drifted off to sleep.

Neither of them cared about what the rest of the world would think about them. It was a concern for another day. Maybe. If ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
